A Mother's Sacrifice
by BluePhyre
Summary: Lewis had wondered why his mother abandoned him, and Mildred had dismissed it as bankruptcy. But it wasn't that, it was so much more. It was a mother's sacrifice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons, unfortunately. Sadly.**

Hi, it's been a while since I've done something for MTR. I'm trying to come up with ideas for an AU story between Wilbur/Lewis, but so far I only have the first chapter or so down. I have no idea what the plot should be... I just know the introduction.

Also, I've been requested to make a MTR Prom ficlet thingamabob with the triangle Wilbur/Lewis/Franny. Franny is only there to make Wilbur jealous, btw. I don't hate Franny... Her frogs are amazing. She's amazing. I just like the pairing Wilbur/Lewis, despite the pedophilic timecest. Eh, oh well. The best pairings are the tragic ones. So... Read. Enjoy. Review.

-

-

-

It was a difficult thing to do. He was her baby; he would always be her baby. But he was never to know her; not if he was to have the future she foresaw.

Alice Jacobs knew that she was not meant to take care of her son. But she hadn't abandoned him at 6th Street Orphanage because she didn't want him. It wasn't because she was bankrupt. No, he was wanted and loved; she would be able to give him many things, all the necessities of life.

But she wouldn't be able to give him a future; no, not a real future. Alice knew. She had been gifted with foresight, and had always wondered why God had given her such a talent. But when her baby was born, she realized why.

This gift was really a way to tell her to let him go, to make the right choice. This was Alice's first child. The doctors had said it would be her only child, for her body would not be able to stand another childbirth. It would kill her.

Alice was inclined to keep her son; to hold onto him an never let go. To be the most doting, perfect mother he could ever have imagined, because he would be the only child she would ever give birth to.

But the day before her son's birth, everything had changed for Alice and her husband. She had two visions. The first was of her, her husband, and her son just twelve years into the future. Her son was named Zachary, and with the same blue eyes and blonde hair as his father, he was adorable.

Zachary loved science, loved inventing. He had always been smart, but had to suffice for public schooling, had to suffice for something that was well below his level. He already had an IQ of 223, the highest in the world. But still, Zachary couldn't find his way. Sure, he was content, but not truly happy.

The vision took Alice farther into the future, where Zachary Jacobs was just turning thirty. He had a job as a scientist, he was making a difference in the world. But it was still the same world; still recognizably… Earth-like. Alice was happy with her son's life.

But then, the second vision came. It showed the same boy at the age of twelve again, but his name was Lewis, and he was living in an orphanage with a boy named Goob as his roommate. He was frustrated, sad, utterly unwanted.

It broke Alice's heart to see each obstacle the young boy had to face, to see each failed attempt where he would get mad and give up. She questioned herself, why would she do this to her son?

Her question was answered as she watched Lewis travel forward in time with his own son, watched as he discovered just how much he could influence the future. He could make Earth a whole new world by _2027_! There would be flying cars, travel tubes, time travel, all because of him. His motto, "Keep Moving Forward," was plastered on every available billboard, he was a living legend. He had a crazy but lovable family with a beautiful wife who taught genetically enhanced frogs to sing, and he loved his son more that anything; maybe a bit too much. But he was genuinely happy there, and every moment was a new adventure he conquered with the ones he loved.

Alice was shocked at this other future, shocked that, by putting him in a horrid orphanage to suffer abandonment for the first twelve years of his life, he would have a happily ever after, that he would change the world forever.

It was a tough decision. Alice didn't want her son to experience the tiniest bit of pain. But she knew that second future she had seen would make him so much happier, would make all the difference not only to him, but to the world.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Alice put her son on the front steps of 6th Street Orphanage. She knew she couldn't let anyone see her face, that would mess his whole life up. Alice wouldn't allow that.

There was the quiet sound of footsteps behind her she knew to be Lewis'. Alice winced; his hand inched closer to her shoulder, and she hoped to God that he wouldn't touch her. She wouldn't be able to let him go if he did. But the footsteps went away. He had retreated to hide behind the railing on the stairs. At least could sneak a peak at his curious little face as she walked away from her baby. Forever.

With one last kiss to his chubby little cheek, she set him down. Goodbye, Zachary Jacobs. Hello, Lewis Robinson.

-

-

-

Fwee, that was short. I was randomly inspired while watching MTR again today (stayed home from school sick...), so that's the extent of it, I believe... I named Lewis' biological mum Alice after Alice Brandon/Cullen in thw Twilight series, because she can see the future. I was loo lazy to use something original. Sorry. I also love Alice, she's awsum. But Jazzy and Eddie are my favorites... Ever. See, I have this ongoing war on what I'll name my future children. See, if I adopt a geeky blonde kid I'll name him Lewis. If I marry someone with the last name Cullen, I'll be determined to have three children: Alice, Edward, and Emmett. If I have a black-haired boy, he'll probably be a Wilbur. And then I have my other obsessions... Yada yada yada. Eh, I guess that's all I have to say. See ya!


End file.
